The Great Khan
by 1101.jade
Summary: Dan, Amy, and the Kabras meet some 'friends' who are more than they appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever so no yelling please. Author's notes will be written in bold. Thoughts will be **_italicized. _** Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues series. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: "Messages"

Katalina's POV

"Hurry, Peter!" I hissed. I had handed him the note a minute and 15 seconds earlier and this was the longest it ever took him to aim an arrow.

"I'm going," he growled. "If I miss there's no second chance."

"I know" I replied "but we have a time limit. We have exactly 33 minutes and 18 seconds left."

"Okay, here goes." Whish! The arrow flew through the air lodging in the Kabra's hotel windowsill.

"You're sure the note was on securely, right?" I asked as we ran through the streets of Brazil just as dawn was breaking.

"Now you ask questions? When we have already done it and can't change it? Some genius you are," he said hitting my head softly.

"Hey! I'm not supposed to be a full genius. I'm only part Ekat. Now answer the question."

"Yes, the note was on securely and yes I'm sure they will find it and yes I know we have to hurry to the Deli so quit jabbering and let's go" he said answering my question and knowing what else I would say. I smiled softly "_That's what happens when you work with someone for 11 years,_"I thought. "Right," I said. "Let's go." And we raced to the Deli. Ephriam stood up and Pip flew over as soon as we came in.

"Took you long enough, Dweeb," Ephriam said, looking at me.

"Can it, Dork," I retorted. E. was just about to throw it in my face somehow when Peter cut in.

"We have better things to do than argue," he said.

"Such as?" E. asked.

"Such as sending Pip to Amy and Dan or discu-"

"Okay! Okay!" I shouted "We get it." Turning to Ephriam I said "Why wasn't Pip already sent?"

"I didn't know what to write on the note"

"Urghhhhh. There was no note!" I yelled.

"Oh. Then what was there?" he said. "Oh. my. word. We explained it like twenty times! We tie a band that says Marko's Deli on his leg and then we send him to their hotel!" I screamed.

"Told you so!" squawked Pip. I whirled toward Pip "If we had a cat this would never have happened," I said in the tone I used when crossing me would be very, very stupid. "Right, Kit-Kat" said Peter using the nickname they used when they were annoyed with me which proved he was going to cross me anyway. I was just about to retort when E. stepped in

"Don't we have a schedule to keep?" he said. "Here, Kat," he said using the nickname they used whenever they were trying to cool me down, "could you tear this?"

I smiled. He knew I loved to use my "nails." You see I wear gloves ALL THE TIME. My gloves have retractable claws. "Sure," I said happily. I pointed out my pointer finger nail and made a clean cut down the page. I wrote Property of Marko's Deli on then I tied it on Pip's leg.

"All right. Pip fly," said Peter "Bring back Amy and Dan." Then turning to E. and I he said "Let's go over the plan again"

**Well there ends the first chapter of my new story. **

**Here are the ages of the characters:**

**Kat-15**

**Peter and Nellie-21**

**Eph-10**

**Amy and Ian-14**

**Dan and Natilie-11 **

**Sorry about the lack of main characters. I own four characters and they require a little intro. Ian, Amy, Dan, Nellie and Natalie will all make an appearance next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2: Mind Games

Ian's POV

I woke up as dawns rays came in through my window.

_It feels great to be me._

I went to the bathroom of my personal suite and brushed my teeth.

_My, what a nice smile I have. Today is going to be a good day._

I went over to the window and glanced out at the sunrise.

_Almost as good-looking as myself. The black arrow in my windowsill doesn't even ruin it. Wait a sec... black arrow?!?_

I rush over to the window, throw it open and pull the arrow inside.

_There seems to be a note attached._

I roll open the note and begin to read.

_Good morning Ian._

_Such a shame it will be the last one you will ever see._

_Unless, of course, you and Natalie can get to Marco's Deli downtown in less then ten minutes to get the antidote for the toxins that are all over your hands._

_The man with the parrot_

_PS. Only you and Natalie. No more, no less._

I looked down at my hands. They were covered with a fine white powder that was coating the note.

_Oh my-_

"Natalie! NATALIE!" I shriek, bolting out of my suite, then into hers, "NATALIE!!!"

Natalie rolled over and pulled her pillow over her ears "Go away."

I grabbed her arm and yanked her out of bed.

"What are you doing-"

"The powder on your arm will kill BOTH of us if we don't get the antidote NOW!"

Natalie's eyes got huge. "WHAT?!"

"We don't have time! Let's get out of here!"

"But.. I'm in my pjs..."

"So you will be a poorly dressed CORPSE.. LET'S GO!!"

We rushed out of the hotel as I called our chauffeur. "We need the limo at our hotel 5 minutes ago! Get over here, you lazy slug!"

Our personal limo rounded the corner and Natalie and I jumped in.

"What took you so long?! Marko's Deli, downtown, NOW!"

_This is taking forever! I am too important to die like this! I am a Kabra!_

The limo pulled up to the Deli and I glanced around frantically as I scrambled out of the car.

_There! In the corner! _I dashed over to the table. Natalie was having trouble getting out of the car. _If she dies that's her problem. _"I'm here! Antidote, NOW!"

"You are five point eight seconds late."

The voice came from a girl wearing gloves that was standing next to the man with the parrot.

_Oh my- I'm dead. I'm dead. Oh My- This is not fair! Not ME!_

The man with the parrot said. "You should sit down. Powdered sugar takes longer to kill you if you're not active."

I sat down. _Something's not right..._ I looked at my hands. _Powdered... sugar?? _

I looked at my sister and watched realization dawn on her face as she said "Powdered sugar..." then screamed "POWDERED SUGAR!!! You dragged me out of bed to downtown in my pjs because of POWDERED SUGAR!! I can't believe you, you.. you.. gullible.. miserable.. shameful.. disgrace TO ALL LUCIANS!"

She sat down in a huff and began sputtering, and suddenly I became aware of laughter.

_Where have I heard that laugh before?_

I looked up and saw Dan Cahill and his nanny laughing uncontrollably as Amy was stifling giggles. I looked back down at my hands.

_This can't be happening.. I'm Ian Kabra! Master strategist and verified genius! Laughed at..._

"No!" I bellowed in a threatening voice. I glared at the man with the parrot. "Who dares to play such a crass and vulgar prank on me? Don't you realize I am Ian Kabra?! I'll sue! I'll sue you, and your parrot and-"

"Yes." The man with the parrot CUT ME OFF! In mid-rant no less! "I realize you are the world's most powerful momma's boy. Now if you would kindly shut up I can tell you why your 'Mummy' specifically asked for you to attend this meeting." He continued. "But first, introductions, I believe you already know the Cahills and their _Au Pair_. I am Peter Innesly, Lucian and humble genius. The gloved girl next to me is Katalina, a slightly eccentric yet surprisingly useful Ekat. Next to her is Ephiriam, also called E, my little brother who insists he is important. Oh, and this is Pip." The parrot on his shoulder squawked.

I looked around and questioned "But why-"

"If you would shut up you would have less questions." This Peter had cut me off AGAIN! "We are on the trail of the thirty-nine clues. You-" He said, looking at Natalie and I, "Are here because we ran out of funding and 'Mummy' insisted you had to go if we wanted any financial support from her. Fortunately, your presence has provided us with an unlimited account." He tossed a credit card over to Natalie. "So feel free to use as much as you want to buy a wardrobe so you can get out of those lovely snake and lion pjs. Kat, show her and Amy to the mall please. You can take Pip."

Dan and E. laughed as Katalina got up and walked over to Natalie and hissed, "Let's go."

"Shopping with a fashion challenged Ekat and a color blind homeless person." Natalie said under her breath. None of the girls looked happy as they left, Pip flapping away behind them.

Peter began again. "You can get whatever you need later. I'll take any questions you have now."

I glared at the Cahills. "Why are _they _here?"

"Nellie is an... old friend. Let's just leave it at I owe her a clue and I want to choose when she collects."

I considered the situation. _Two Lucians, an Ekat and the Cahills... Using my money to find a clue.._ "And why should I agree to this pathetic partnership?"

"Let's see.. How many clues have you found? One? Two? The Cahills have proven their ability to find clues without your help. You, on the other hand, seem to need as much help as possible."

_Who does this Peter guy think he is?? _"Yeah, but we're using MY money."

"Correction, we are using your 'Mummy's' money." Peter smiled then. _He looks like my mom does before she terminates something_ "And 'Mummy' said you HAD to go. Or would you like to take that up with her?"

I whipped out my phone and speed dialed my mom. The phone rang twice before she picked up. "Mummy?"

"Yes, Son? What is it?"

"Do you know a Peter Innesly?"

"Oh, you found him! Good. He is going to help you find the next clue."

"But Mummy.. He is a little..."

"I know." Her tone got a little cold. "You should ask him about that. Goodbye."

Click. End of conversation. Peter smiled again. "E, take the other credit card and get the Dan and Nellie some breakfast. Spare no expense, remember, our account is unlimited."

The others left and Peter smiled at me again, his eyes like ice. "Do you have any other questions?"

"What is going on here??"

"You see, Ian, 'Mummy' wasn't happy when Amy Cahill didn't end up as shark food. I am here not only to get you a clue, but also to make sure you become a real Lucian agent. In order to toughen you up, I have total freedom in my training methods as long as you come home alive. I can also demand radio silence.. 'Mummy' can hear all about your little adventure after you have the next clue. So no more whining to 'Mummy' about it. I promised her you would come back alive-" His hand lashed out and grabbed my shirt as he pulled me within an inch of his face. He whispered menacingly. "-But you will be AMAZED what you can live through."


	3. Chapter 3: Malls and Mayhem

**Sorry for the late update! My parent's idea of a vacation is going to a place where there is no internet service. Then I had to write all this and it wasn't easy! I also had a long report to write for school. So I apologize once again and I hope you forgive me! Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues or any stores mentioned here. **

Amy's POV

We were going shopping. I HATE shopping, but I was told to go so I went. I smiled remembering the look on the Kabra's faces when they realized that they had been tricked. Ian's face had been slightly funnier than Natalie's, but that was probably only my opinion. Now I had to buy clothes for… wherever it is we're going. Dan and I still hadn't figured out the meaning of the last hint to the next clue.

_Oh well. We'll have to show it to Kat and Peter anyway. It will be embarrassing to admit that we couldn't figure it out though. _I thought.

"What's wrong?" asked Kat interrupting my thought process.

"W-W-W-What makes you th-th-th-tink anything is wr-wr-wrong?" I asked.

She got an amused look in her eyes. "I've saved E.'s, Peter's, and my life more than once because I am able to tell when something is out of place. Don't you think telling someone's mood has something to do with that? "

I sighed. "It's j-j-j-just that D-D-D-Dan and I can't th-th-think of wh-what the latest h-h-h-hint means," I was expecting reproof at any moment, but instead she smiled.

"Well, since I'm an Ekat how about letting me try?"

_That's the first time she smiled for the 30 minutes I've known her._ I nodded.

"H-H-Here it is," I said while handing her the jade elephant that Dan and I had discovered with the clue we found last week. She took it in her hand and sat staring at it for a few minutes. She seemed to be racking her brain for some information she knew but had forgotten. Suddenly she snapped.

"Got it!" she yelled. "Ancient Indian chess sets had elephants as bishops. You know how now there is black and white, well back then some sets were green and red…" she trailed off. "It's jade. Right?" she said finally.

"Y-Y-Yes," I stuttered. She looked up at me.

"May I borrow this?" she asked. "Just for a while. I think I know where we are going, but I need to double check."

"O-O-Okay," I said, "Y-You can take i-i-i-it."

"Thank you," she said as she closed her hand around the elephant.

"We're here!" I heard Natalie exclaim, "So," she said to Kat after we had gotten out, "I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation in the limo, and we're going to India right?"

"Maybe, maybe," Kat mused.

"What do you mean 'maybe'? You said so in the car! I heard you!"

"Shut it!" hissed Kat. "If you had listened closer you would have heard that I said I wasn't sure where we were going. Just that I have an idea. I am pretty positive that we need warm clothes seeing that it's winter. You may not want to get anything fancy. There's no telling what we will be doing on this trip. Everyone okay with that? Great!" "Wait!" Natalie shouted "Not get anything fancy! What are you talking about!?! I must get designer clothes and all designer clothes that I buy are fancy!!!!!!!! What am I supposed to do!?!"

"That's easy. You can get fancy designer clothes and totally ruin every outfit you buy, OR you could listen to my advice and get simple clothes that are pretty yet not designer or frilly or lacey or satin or silk o-"

"That's what you think, Katalina," Natalie said darkly.

Kat hissed and I mean literally hissed. Then she said softly, "Natalie Kabra, I am too smart to fear a girl 4 years younger and 5 inches shorter than me. I am in charge of this shopping expedition and you have to do what I say or you could find yourself in a situation no human should have to face."

"Oh right," Natalie said sarcastically "Such as?"

Kat grinned almost evilly as she said "You're lucky you don't know." _I should probably break this up before they have a physical fight. A "Kat" fight._

"G-g-g-guys, sh-shouldn't we g-g-go ins-s-side?" I stuttered.

Kat looked as if she were going to deck Natalie, who turned and quipped "Just because you couldn't dress a Barbie doll, don't expect me to look like a tramp."

"That's it!" Kat shouted as she started to leap on Natalie.

Nellie stopped her in midair before she even got half way there. "Whoa, hold it, Tiger," she said "You may be in charge of this little trip, but I am the oldest and as long as I'm around you and Natalie won't be, like, killing each other. Got it, Kitty?"

"It's Kat and if she keeps getting on my nerves-"

"Good. Got it Little Miss Prissy?"

"My name is Natalie and if she leaps for me again I'll-,"

"Great! Now, everyone, inside."

"Okay, first store Payless. We need sneakers, boots, and dress shoes," said Kat while leading the way into the store.

_Dress shoes?_ "Why dress shoes?" I asked "You said not to get anything fancy."

"True," answered Kat, "But I also said anything can happen. So, we are going to be prepared for something formal."

"In that case we also need a formal dress, correct?" asked Natalie excitedly.

"No! Just a slightly fancier than usual dress," Kat answered sounding stressed. We walked into the store and I started looking around. I quickly choose my shoes and brought them over to Kat. I rolled my eyes as I heard what they were saying. _Here we go again._

"You can't get them!" Kat was saying.

"Why not?" Natalie said grumpily

"If you get them they would be ruined almost as soon as we get there!"

"You keep saying that!"

"Saying what?"

"That fancy clothes will be ruined! Yeesh! Why wouldn't common clothes be ruined? Where are we going? You act as if we will have to be on the run all the time. What are you afraid of? Madrigals?"

Kat flinched just before she said, "I am afraid of something more deadly than Madrigals."

"Not that this isn't fun or anything," Nellie interrupted, "But shouldn't we, like, hurry up? The guys probably won't hold breakfast if we're late."

"Right," Kat said hurriedly, "Speaking of the guys we need shoes for them. Amy, could you find Dan shoes? Nellie you get Ian's. I'll get Peter's and E.'s. Good?"

"Sure." Nellie said as she started to turn around "Ian likes brightly colored leather, right?"

"Eeeeeeee!" squealed Natalie "I'll get Ian's!"

"Okay then, Nellie gets Dan's - Amy goes to the next store" Kat said handing me a list.

"Get a few outfits then meet us at Sears at 9:30."

"WHOA! The stuttering simpleton is NOT picking out my clothes!"

"Look, you fashion obsessed Lucian brat-" Kat started

"

J

Alright, see ya," I hurriedly said as I left. _They will totally kill each other before the trip is over._

I went to JCPenny's and choose a couple outfits that I liked. Then I got Nellie and Kat some things.

_Now this is probably the hardest thing I've ever done. How in the world am I going to choose outfits for Natalie Kabra?_

As I thought this I looked around for anything extremely fashionable. I finally found a few things that looked positively gorgeous [to me anyway] yet still would meet Kat's standards and checked out. I looked out my watch.

_8:40. Good! There is still plenty of time to go to Walden books and find some books._

I got there and started scanning the shelves. _There they are! Guidebooks! Ooooo! They had some clearance ones! _I scanned those ones. _China, Egypt, Peru, Chile, Austria… India!_ I started skimming through it looking for anything important. I had found a few things when I heard a familiar voice that sent daggers of ice down my back. It was Isabel Kabra! _What's she doing here? _I dropped the book and ran out of the shop. Where did she go? I looked around and saw a familiar figure, but it wasn't Isabel it was… _Pip? He is supposed to be with Kat._ I took my gaze off of Pip and looked some more for Isabel, but she was nowhere in sight. _Weird… Where did she go? Oh well, I'll go follow Pip to be sure he doesn't get in trouble. Kat said he's very mischievous. Then again she doesn't like him, so she might be lying, but E. said the same thing so I'm pretty sure it's true. _I saw Pip again and started walking to him. As I got closer I saw he had a cell phone in his claws_. What is a bird doing_ _with a cell phone?_

I decided to get closer but not let him see me when I heard a screech. Natalie was screaming at the top of her lungs, "You scratched me! ME! Natalie Kabra! How dare you!?!"

I ran to the sound of the voice and came to Kohl's just in time to hear Kat hiss again then say "Shut up, you brat! Do you want to be thrown out the mall!?!"

"What's the problem?" I asked quietly.

"She won't listen to me!" Kat snarled.

"And she can't get it through her thick skull that I will not look like a poorly dressed idiot!" Natalie exclaimed.

I looked at Nellie and asked "What in the world are they fighting about now?"

"She," started Nellie pointing to Natalie, "wants a super adorable, designer, like, really fancy, heavy jacket. And she says 'It's too heavy and fancy and will get ruined,'" she finished by imitating Kat almost perfectly.

"A jacket!?! All this is about a jacket!?!" I said raising my voice just a bit.

"Crazy, right?"

I looked at the jackets and after about a minute of searching I found a coat that would probably suit both sides.

I held it in front of them and said, "I-i-i-is this o-o-okay?"

Natalie looked it over and said, "It's still too common, but much better than what _she _was suggesting."

"L-l-look," I said, "it has a f-f-fur collar, so i-it is sor-or-ort of fashiona-a-able and it's v-v-v-very warm." I grabbed Kat's arm and pushed it in the sleeve. Probably not a wise thing to do to a girl with claws on her gloves but I wasn't really thinking at the moment.

Kat frowned then gave a reluctant sigh, "Oh, alright," she said, "I suppose it will be okay, but it definitely could be better."

"Okay, so let's check out," I said hurrying to the check out line.

We checked out quickly and started to leave the store.

"Oh, man," Kat breathed out. "We took to long. We have to leave, now!"

"Um…" said Nellie, "isn't that what we are doing?"

"Run!" Kat yelled. "Quick! To the car!"

"What are we running from?" Natalie asked, raising her voice a bit so she could be heard.

"Remember the people worse then Madrigals? Well, they are here now, and they just saw our car! Ok, scratch the car, RUN!"

We run from the guys who were chasing us all the way to the Deli. We entered the Deli and ran to the table the guys were at.

Dan's POV

The girls came running up to us out of breath.

"Sorry, Amy," I said smiling, "but we didn't hold breakfast for you."

"This is not a time for jokes," Kat said seriously, "Peter; we need to get out of here, pronto!"

"What's wrong?" Peter asked calmly.

"The Khanates know we're here! They're coming!"

"Kat, what did you do!?!" wailed E.

"I didn't do anything! Miss Model here takes forever shopping!" snapped Kat.

"Okay, everyone grab some apples and follow me!" Peter ordered, "Marko," He snapped to the owner of the deli, "Try to stall them; we're using the back entrance!" He led the way to a back door and turned to Kat "You know the plan?"

Kat smiled and answered "Well, duh!"

"Okay! Lead them to the airport," Peter said as he went back through the door.

"Wait!" yelled Kat, "Where are you going?"

"You'll see!"

"Alright, we are going to the airport to board the Kabra's plane. You guys," Kat was snapping orders left and right now, "are going to hold the apples and whenever E., Nellie, or I hold out our hand you're going to toss an apple into it. Just follow me, okay?"

_Great, a bossy girl is in charge. I hate bossy girls._

She started running down the street and we all followed her wondering what in the world the apples were for, but we did not have to wonder for long. She looked over her shoulder and saw the Khanates.

"Okay!" she shouted, "give me an apple!"

I tossed her an apple and she easily caught it. She whirled around so that she was running backwards. She then threw the apple at a guy's head! "Direct hit!" she yelled as the apple hit the hooded figure in the head. I gaped as he dropped.

"Do you have ninja powers?" I asked.

She laughed and said "No, I've just had years of practice!"

"Of apple chucking?"

"Shut up and help, dweeb!" Amy shouted.

Everyone began chucking apples at the remaining Khanates.

"We need Peter!" yelled Nellie, whipping an apple at a guys foot, then grinning with satisfaction as he tripped and fell in the way of the others.

"I know," Kat shouted back.

"Miss me?" asked Peter, repelling down a skyscraper on a rope and bringing three more ropes with him.

"You're late!" Kat yelled, "Amy, come here! E., take Dan, Nellie you're with Natalie, and Peter," here she smiled "you take Ian."

"Way ahead of you!" yelled E. dragging me to one of the ropes. He smiled at me as he said, "Hang on tight!"

The rope whizzed up the building at a breakneck pace as some kind of automatic winch pulled it up.

"Oh, man!" I yelled as I left ground, "This is awesome!"

I looked around and saw Amy looking terrified and talking to Kat. I looked below me and saw Natalie yelling at Nellie and Nellie rolling her eyes.

"Peter!" Kat yelled, "They're taking out their arrows!"

"I'm not blind" muttered Peter grimly.

"Well, do something!" Kat grinned wickedly and raised an eyebrow.

Peter slowly smiled, turned to Ian, and said something. Next thing I knew Ian was yelling about suing and Peter had dropped Ian, who was now being dragged up by the automatic winch and regularly smacking into the building as he frantically tried to hang on. I started cracking up and saw everyone except Natalie was laughing, even Amy was giggling a bit. We got to the top of the wall and Kat helped us up.

Peter, in the meanwhile, had dropped something to the ground. I looked down from the building to see the street filling with a thick billowing smoke.

"Where did that show-off go now?" muttered Nellie, who was next to me looking over the edge.

Suddenly a lone arrow with a rope attached blasted up through the fumes. E. grabbed it, attached it to a winch, and yelled; "Hold on!" before flipping the swich.

I asked, "So, how in the world are we going to get from here to the airport?"

Kat showed me a something that looked like a grappling hook with a bunch of springs on it, "Slingers. My invention. Hold on, Amy!"

As she said the last words she threw a device onto the next building, and swung away looking as if she was Spiderman or Tarzan. At the peak of each swing she threw out a second line, and the first automatically detached and zipped back to her hand so she could throw it again.

"Our turn, Dan!" E. said to me as he grabbed a pair of slingers for us.

_This is so cool!_

"Okay," Peter said as he landed, "That's how we're going to get to the airport!" He smiled at Ian. "I'll try not to drop you again, but sometimes you need to let something go to continue the mission."

Ian muttered something that I couldn't hear as I grabbed onto E's back.

"Bonzai!!"

**Explanation of the Khanates will be forthcoming in later chapters.**

**Well? Tell me if you like it! I'm sorry for switching POV's. This should really be two chapters. Thank you to all the people who put me on Fav. Author or Fav. Story. Please review! **

'


	4. Chapter 4: Moving On

**Hello, readers! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! But the next chapter is already written! I would like seven reviews before I post it, though. Also in your reviews could you tell me which fight scene you like best? Number one is the group of two, number two is the group of three, and number three is the group of fifteen. R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.  
**

Chapter 4: "Moving On"

Kat's POV

Amy and I landed a few yards away from the Kabras' airport and waited for the others.  
As E. and Dan landed I asked E., "Was there any trouble with the slinger?"  
"Tr-tr-trouble? Why w-w-w-would th-there be trouble?" Amy asked before E. could answer.  
"Well," I answered hesitantly, "We didn't want to tell you earlier, but we're still testing slingers."  
"Wh-what!?! We c-c-could h-have f-fallen or be-e-en k-killed o-"  
"Chill, Amy," Dan interrupted, "None of us fell and we still alive. Besides if any one fell I would use my ninja powers to catch them, unless it was one of the Cobras."  
"Well that's not very nice, Daniel," said Natalie's voice behind him.  
"It's Dan!" Dan shouted as he whirled around to face… Pip?  
_Man, Pip is totally going to blow it!_

"Dan!" I said quickly, "She's over there!" I pointed to where Natalie and Nellie were staring at Dan.  
"Well, duh. Would a ninja obsessed retard be named something other than Dan?" Natalie asked disdainfully.  
"You called me Daniel!" Dan accused pointing at her.  
"No, I did not!" Natalie huffed.  
"Yes, you did!"  
"What's going on?" Peter asked as he landed.  
"They're fighting," I said waving my hand toward Natalie and Dan.

"Oh," Peter said followed by, "Any sign of the Khanates?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure they're not far behind," I said.

"Right, let's get going. Kat, you and I will go ahead to warn the security guards to watch for Khanates. The rest of you, take care of any Khanates back here."

"Right!" E., Nellie, and I said at the same time.

People who didn't know Peter seemed a little annoyed though.

Peter and I dashed inside the airport.

Peter broke the brief silence by asking, "How did the trip go?"  
I glared at him, "Don't ask!"  
He laughed, "That bad, huh?" Peter held up a hand to silence me, "Round one," he whispered.

"Yeah! So, we're going to take out all the bodyguards without them ringing the alarm and then go hijack the plane, right?" I returned. Attacking people was one of my favorite parts of these odd jobs, so I had a little trouble keeping my voice low.

Peter shot me a _you just blew our cover _look, and then addressed the guards. "Cheerio, chaps!" he said cheerfully. "Would you mind jumping in that closet over there and gagging yourselves? Or do you prefer extreme physical discomfort over shirking your sadly underpaid duty?"

The guards looked at Peter and growled.  
"Oh, well. Can't say I didn't give you an easy out!" Peter said, throwing a punch at one guards face while I hit the other.

We hit the guys at the same time and I waited while he got over his shock. That was the thing about Peter and I, we hated unfair fights. As my guy shook his head he snarled and I smiled. He probably wasn't use to a girl hitting so hard.

_Like I told Dan, years of practice._

He threw a punch and I easily dodged it.  
"Peter," I said while kicking my guy's stomach, "I think Amy's getting suspicious."  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked, slightly concerned. His guy was still on the ground, holding his broken nose.

"While we were on those winches she said she saw Pip with the phone and asked why he had it. I told her that he likes shiny things. You know if Pip was a cat we wouldn't have this problem."

The remaining guard threw another punch, I sidestepped and tripped him, allowing him to fall into Peter.  
"If Pip was a cat we would have to hire a ventriloquist. Continue." Peter grabbed the guards wrist and spun him around, pushing him back at me. "Clean up your own trash please," he said as he put the guard with the broken nose out of his misery with a hard right to the jaw.  
"Well," I started again, landing two jabs before I knocked him out with a kick to the jaw, "She was also asking how we got together and if you were in submission to Isabel Kabra and if I were in submission to Bae Oh and more stuff like that."  
"Hmm. What did you tell her?"  
"That I was busy and could we please finish this charming discussion later." After a pause I continued, "Amy's learning fast. She isn't going to fall for much trickery."  
"I know." At this point we got to another set of guards; there were three in this set, "It's a pity you can't ad lib. If she gets to inquisitive, tell her I should tell the story." He chuckled a little. "Amy just loves a good story."  
I felt my face pale a little bit as I said, "You aren't going to hurt her are you? That wasn't in the plan!"  
"Must I remind you of our orders?"  
"Peter, I'm just sayi-"  
"Okay I will," Peter interrupted me, "We are to prevent the teams from ge-"  
"I know what the orders were, but nothing says we have the hurt them!"  
"And nothing says we can't!" Peter snapped.

He glared at me then took out the guards. Jab, cross, one. Side kick, hook kick, two. Body change, block, wrist grab, flip, punch to face, three.

"If you would worry a little less, maybe I wouldn't have to take out every guard by myself."  
I was shocked. Peter had only snapped at me twice before. He didn't normally lose his cool.

_It happens to the best of us I suppose._  
"Do you want to hurt them, Peter?"  
"No," he mumbled, "Not the Cahills. I owe them that much." Peter regained his composure as quickly as he lost it. "We better hurry. I think I hear voices."  
"Right."  
That was the end of the conversation.

_If I ask him more later, he will just ignore me. Oh well. Wait… who was that?_  
"Peter," I said hesitantly, "Who is that?" I pointed to the men I saw coming around to corner.

_Stupid question. I know who it is. More bodyguards. Just fifteen of them. Fifteen? Oh Boy._  
Peter whistled, "Can you handle seven of them?"  
I snorted, "Of course! But I don't want seven."  
"You don't?"  
I smiled in my head before answering, "Naw… I want eight."  
"Now wait a second-" Peter started, but I interrupted.  
"You got all three of the last group, so I get eight in the group of fifteen."  
Peter rolled his eyes grinning then said as the guards came up, "Whatever, but be careful!"  
I smirked and said, "Aren't I always?"  
Peter rolled his eyes again, "Oh. Un-huh. Right."  
I smiled then we started fighting. I did some jump kicks and rabbit punches before anything serious happened. But things got a little messy when they pulled a knife on Peter behind his back.

_Whoa! They can't cut him up!  
_"Peter!" I shouted, "Duck!"  
He quickly rolled himself up almost like a ball, and I took out the guy he been fighting then rolled over his balled up figure kicking the two men behind him and knocking their heads together. Peter commented, "Nice job, but," here he flipped over me landing on a guy and knocking him out, "watch your back."  
"Look who's talking!" I said sarcastically as I kicked a guy over his head.  
He laughed then went back to fighting. Soon we had knocked them all unconscious and threw them where nobody would see them. We hurried along and came to the plane.  
"Yes!" I cheered, but stopped when I saw a sight that sent shivers up and down my back. It was twenty fighter planes.

_Oh no. _  
"Peter, we can't lift off here."  
"Why not?" he asked, "Nellie, you, and I are all excellent pilots."  
"Look!" I said pointing.  
"Oh, snap. We should hurry now." he said running to the plane.  
_We're all going to die._  
"Come on, Kat!"  
"Urgh!" I yelled in frustration while running toward the plane.  
Peter and I had had just gotten settled in the pilot's and co-pilot's seats and started the plane when we heard E. and the rest enter.  
Nellie came into the cockpit and said, "Move it, Kitty. Peter and I are flying."  
"My name isn't Kitty! It's Kat!"  
"Whatever, Kitty. Peter and I are still flying."  
"Why can't I fly?"  
"I'm older!"  
"So? I have been trained just as well as y-"  
"Kat," Peter interrupted, "let Nellie fly. We have to catch up."  
There was the end of that conversation.

_Oh well! Guess I'll go talk to E._

I went back to first class._  
Technically, it's all first class. I mean, it's a Kabra plane._  
When I got there, I sat down next to E. and asked, "How'd things go?"  
"Great. No trouble."_  
None of the boys feel talkative today._  
I went to talk to Amy. I like Amy. I can actually talk without being told to shut up or getting interrupted.  
"So" Amy asked "Why d-do those weird people want to k-k-k-kill you?"_  
_"We disturbed an ancient artifact that they kinda hold sacred. They're a bunch of weirdos that practically worship Genghis Khan, and one of the clues that we took is supposedly necessary for him to come back to life and reconquer Asia, wait, let me tell you the whole story."  
So I did. I LOVE telling stories, and the boys always ignore me._  
I really, really like Amy. I hope Nellie can figure out what's on Peter's mind for the Cahills. I know the mission, but-_  
Suddenly Nellie's voice came over the speaker and said, "Afraid we're going to have some slight turbulence."  
The plane started shaking.  
_That's not turbulence._

**Well, did you like it!?! Remember when you review to tell me your favorite fight. By the way, I'm really sorry if the spacing is messed up. The computer was being weird. Review!!!!!!!!  
~Jade  
**


End file.
